


Unexpected Comfort

by Sketchy788



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy788/pseuds/Sketchy788
Summary: Fluffy one shot. Comfort when Lucy feels blue.





	Unexpected Comfort

Lucy Heartfilia wasn't a typical girl.

Most typical girls didn't grow up and decide to leave their family's filthy stinking rich lifestyle in order to join a rambunctious wizard guild.

Most typical girls didn't earn a reputation as one of the top celestial mages in Earthland.

And most typical girls certainly didn't have a boyfriend like Natsu Dragneel.

But in some ways, Lucy was indeed average. She had feelings. She could be happy, and she could definitely be sad.

Today she was sad.

Perhaps sad is the wrong word. She was blue, feeling a bit of low self esteem.

The guild was just after holding one of its infamous beauty contests. And as usual, Mira swept her competition easily.

To be fair she wasn't mad Mira or anyone else for that matter. She just...you know...wanted to feel pretty.

So that's why she was sitting in a corner booth, tears streaming down her face as she tried to read.

Natsu noticed. He was always so good at knowing when she was upset, had been even before they started dating.

He had no idea why, though.

"What's up?"

"I...lost."

"So? It's just a silly contest. Not like it means anything."

"It means something to me, Natsu. I wanted to feel pretty, and now I d-don't..."

"You really are a weirdo, you know that, Luce?"

"W-what? How could you say something so mean?!"

"How can the most beautiful girl in the guild have self esteem issues?" He draped his arm over her shoulders, pulled her closer. "We both know those stupid contests are based on superficial crap."

"Yeah but.."

"No buts, Lucy. Just listen, alright?"

"...fine."

"First, yeah, you're a babe. More importantly you're *my* babe. But your looks aren't the only thing I like about ya. There's more to being beautiful than just pretty, ya know?"

"I know..." sniffle. She lowered her head, stared down at the table. He tilted her chin up, quirked his head.

"Then you also know I think you're incredible. Pretty, smart, strong, kind. And you're a damn amazing wizard too."

"Y...you think I'm amazing..."

"I know you're amazing." He kissed her nose. "Don't let the small stuff get to you, alright? You're better than that."

"Alright. Thanks, Natsu." She was going to kiss his cheek. He caught it, somehow managed to change her path. And it worked. Their mouths met. She sighed, leaned into it. Felt his arms around her, warm, strong, safe.

"Love ya, Lucy."

"Love you too, Natsu."

Kiss take two. That was the best thing about her, he thought. Someone so incredible could have gotten involved with any guy she wanted. And she wanted him.

How that happened, neither could explain. Neither would complain, for that matter. A partnership had turned into friendship.

That friendship somehow managed to mutate into one hell of a love story. The princess and her dragon, the runaway heiress and the hothead fire wizard...who knew?

Sometimes, it's the unexpected love that burns with the sweetest passion.


End file.
